Littered Letter Petals
by Angel of Androgyny
Summary: The brothers find they have more in common than they thought. Just a little ficlet I did over the weekend.
1. Blank Page

I have a blank page in front of me and yet I can't think of anything to write. While my thoughts and ideas float around in my head. I know what I want to tell you but I can't seem to grasp how to really put it in words. It's so frustrating sometimes when I can't directly tell you what's on my mind. When I have to find other means of communicating.

Like this pen on this parchment. Instead of rambling on like this, I could tell you how my day went but I think you'd find it boring since I didn't do much of anything. I just sat here and pondered what to write you. Thought about how much I really should put into this letter to you, if you could call it a letter. Then my brain went on a rambling tirade and everything that's happened while I've been away has just rushed me begging me to write them down on this piece of paper so you can read it.

They're all vying for your attention just like me.

I do hope you'd take the time to read this even though it is a bunch of nonsensical rambling.


	2. Sitting Idle

Sometimes when I see a butterfly I wander what it'd look like without those beautiful wings.

Sometimes when I see you… I wander what you'd look like without those elaborate layers of kimono and hakama covering you up hiding that body in fancy silk and embroidery.

Please. Don't take these thoughts as sexual because they are nothing but pure curiosity from an artistic viewpoint.

You, like the butterfly hide it's fragility with stunning outer beauty.

I just have found myself wandering why is all.

Will you tell me some time? Probably not.

But it's a nice thing to wander on a nice boring day with nothing to do but anticipate the next sit command.

What do you think about on warm June afternoons when it's not too hot?

On the off chance that you actually take the time to enjoy days like this.

I don't get to just sit much between finding Naraku's slimy behind and you trying to kill me.

But do you? Do you ever find yourself just sitting idle and thinking weird semi-philosophical stuff?

If you don't maybe you should and maybe then you wouldn't be trying to kill me all the damn time. Maybe you'll even find that sitting and thinking about nothing at all is just what you need after a long day of being in the company of that toad and the little girl.

* * *

I was just bored and this came to me. So what do you think?


	3. Envelope

Sesshomaru folded the last letter and placed it back into the stuffed cloth envelope a messenger had brought to him a few days ago. What was his brother trying to accomplish by sending him outlandish letters? Like he didn't get his daily dose of nonsense from Rin and Jaken. Still what was the point? Did Inuyasha expect him to respond to these 'letters'?

Placing the stuffed package back into the fold in his haori he took out a piece of parchment and an inkwell from Ah-Uhn's saddlebags. He found a smooth rock near the river they were camping out by as an impromptu desk and the light made by the flickering fireflies was enough for him to see by.

Before writing he looked back to make sure his companions were asleep, he really didn't want to have to answer any questions they might have, then he started writing. Not all that sure what his mind would let slip to spill into words on the crinkled parchment.

His first letter started out with 'Dear Inuyasha,' then he noticed that none of Inuyasha's started out like that he scratched it out and began again.

Pretty soon he was just writing with no particular thought in mind and soon all he could hear was the occasional cricket chirping and the skritch-skritch of the feathered pen on parchment.

When he was done he read over his writing and was rather appalled at what he wrote.

_Inuyasha no I have never just sat idle and done nothing at all. My status and the fact that even when I travel I take care of two vassals, I cannot just sit and do nothing and give myself time to think over nothing. Though I do know what you mean about the butterfly, but unlike me I think the butterfly could survive without it's vibrant wings. Without them the creature could easily camouflage itself anywhere in the environment. Whereas I would stick out more so than I do now._

_The kimono I wear signifies that I am royal and less people look at me with them on than if I were to wear commoners clothing. Do you know how slight and fragile I'd look and even feel without my silk robes?_

_Yes, I have gone without them before but it was completely by accident. A young woman had spilt cranberry juice all over me then offered me some of her fathers clothing while her and her sister spent the entire day scrubbing the stains out. Though I had spent the better part of the day in a river scrubbing my hair, some of the juice spilled on it and died it a pink tint, the short time I did spend in them I felt extremely uncomfortable and bereft. I don't necessarily understand why I felt like that. Maybe it was because of the fact I felt my title was taken away from me or the fact that everyone treated me the same as them granted I was a demon but that didn't seem to mind that at all. _

_The women flirted with me and the children played and teased Jaken just like Rin does. I suppose it was nice. I am not usually used to such things so I wasn't sure how to react to the friendly villagers._

_When the girl who stained my clothing and her sister were done washing them it was well past the setting of the sun and my clothes wouldn't be dry until morning and then they wouldn't be wearable until noon, they invited me to stay until my clothes were completely dry._

_My stay with her family was a pleasant one Rin played with the children and family dog and I eventually shed my aloof façade and chatted with the father and mother._

_I was sad to leave them when I did but I had to I have a lot to do in the West._

_So no I've never just sat idle but I don't regret that I haven't. May be I will try it sometime though…_

While he was writing that he had pictured himself telling Inuyasha and it made it extremely easy to write. Tomorrow he'd find a messenger to send take to the village his brother has taken to.


End file.
